


Different at daytime

by Sharktheme112



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, probably way too sweet for this ship but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharktheme112/pseuds/Sharktheme112
Summary: The morning after Dimitry Droog showed up at Isaac Pickles apartment with a bullet hole in his shoulder. The inspector considers the new insight into the other man the experience has given him, in a somewhat creepy but also sweet way.





	Different at daytime

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm increadibly late to the party in both the Problem Sleuth and the Homestuck fandom, but the Diamonds Droog/Pickle Inspector tag needs more love.  
> This is actually the first work I've ever posted on this or any other site, so please don't slaughter me (though I'm definitely open for constructive criticism!).

He looks different at daytime.  
It occurs to you that you've never actually seen him with the suns out. The city lives at night, when neon lights from street lanterns and the windows of seedy club's make everything look sharp and harsh, including it's citizens.  
But now the sun has come up, the city rests and Dimitry Droog is asleep in your bed. And he looks different at daytime.  
You notice, for instance, that his hair isn't black, but rather a dark shade of brown. His features look softer too, less piercing in a stange way. The sunlight also allows you to see the darkend circles under his eyes. Most people would write them of as evidence of a lack of sleep and though that might also be true you know it is first and foremost a sign of shadowmagic. Not that you didn't know he practiced already. Still, it must have been worse than you thought last night if he felt the need to resort to sorcery.

You pull the blankets back slightly to reveal a bit more of his bare torso. You've seen him shirtless multiple times before, including last night, but now you can also see the faded scar that runs down his abdomen. He has considerably less scars than you would imagine a man like him to have. Perhaps he uses some sort of skin cream.  
The bullet wound on his left shoulder looks a lot better than you thought it would, considering how hastily you patched it up last night. You may have some experience stitching yourself back together after the occasional unfortunate encounter, but you're not a doctor and you had quite some difficulty determining the amount of damage. It turned out he had gotten lucky and the bullet had missed all vital organs, but by that point your hands were already shaking.

You have a small heart-attack when you look up, because his eyes are open now and he's staring straight at you. He ignores your distressed muttering about "just checking the stitches" and instead let's his eyes travel down your chest. You become painfully aware of the fact that your not wearing anything either. He finally breaks the silence with a "good morning", which you return. You shift to your back and a more comfortabel type of quiet settles, although you're still staring at each other. He is always very handsome, but you kind of like him more this way, with disheveld hair, sunlight falling on his face and off-white blankets that create a sharp contrast with his dark skin.  
"You look different at daytime" he suddenly says. You make eye contact again. His eyes aren't black as you originally thought, but rather another dark shade of brown, of which you can't remember the name. "Good different?" You ask, and immediately you feel your cheeks heat up because what kind of a question is that. You're not even sure you want the answer. He smiles though, lips pressed together instead of curling to show of a sharp ray of teeth, and presses his feet against yours. "Yes, I think so".


End file.
